


College AU Drabble

by princessep



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessep/pseuds/princessep
Relationships: Juliette Ferrars/Aaron Warner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	College AU Drabble

Juliette had a bit of a bounce in her step as she headed to the dining hall. She hadn’t seen Aaron all day since their classes didn’t line up on Thursdays, so she missed him. She usually got to see him at lunch, at least, but he headed into class early to finish up a project he’d been working on for the past two weeks. Juliette tried to convince him when he showed her the project that morning that it was fine, but he insisted it needed more.

Juliette found him within seconds of walking into the dining hall, his perfect blonde hair and the white button-up he’d left in that morning standing out among the other students. She didn’t waste a second, making her way to him.

He caught sight of her when she was almost to him and a smile came over his face, lighting it up in a way that made Juliette’s heart race in her chest. She reached him and his arms were instantly around her, pulling her close. She instantly relaxed, taking in the fresh smell of him, and the warmth and comfort of being in his arms.

“Hello darling,” he said, “Have a good day?”

“It was school,” she replied with a shrug, “Did you finish the project in time?”

“I did. Now, all we can do is wait.” Juliette knew he had a thing for perfection. Everything needed to be perfect, including his grades. He always doubted his grades before he got them, but he never scored lower than an A.

“Well, I believe in you.” Juliette said, touching his cheek lightly, “You’ll do alright.”

“Just alright?” He asked, making her laugh.

“You’ll do good,” Juliette corrected, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “Now I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry.”

“Then food you shall have.” He pulled back and they grabbed their dinner, returning to their seats.

“I’m so relieved it’s finally the weekend,” Juliette said as she ate, “This week feels like it’s been going on forever.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Aaron said, turning to her, “But it is possible that I have something special planned for you and I tomorrow to finish the week off on a high note.” 

“Do I get to know what this something is?” Juliette asked, leaning closer to him on her palm.

“When we get there,” he replied leaning in towards her with a smile. 

“And there’s no way I can get you to spoil it early?” Juliette asked, sliding one of her hands up his arm.

“Well-” Aaron’s words were cut off by the crack of a can as someone sat across from them at the table. He cut a glare at Kenji, who had sat himself down at their table.

“We’re having a moment,” Aaron said sharply.

“And I’m having a cola,” Kenji replied, lifting up the can before taking a drink. Aaron turned back to Juliette with an almost pleading look.

“Can I kill him now?” Juliette smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“No, you may not.”


End file.
